Till Death Do Us Part
by MirandaPanda
Summary: AU Kagome is a young woman in prison for murder. Her lover and she are notorious through out the US. What could have turned her in to the monster she is now? RR Rated M for Potty mouth and gore. Possible lemon don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

Till Death Do Us Part

Till Death Do Us Part

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the movie Natural Born Killers in which I got inspiration from.

Chapter 1

"So Kagome why…" the reporter started but was soon cut off by the young woman waving her hand.

"I only agreed to this because that prick of a warden made me. So if you want you want your fucking story I suggest that you sit there and be quite," Said the raven haired beauty.

They were sitting in a small interrogation room with a long table and two metal chairs. The room was mint green with a white tiled floor. There were two windows to the room. One was one of those one way mirrors and the other actually looked out on to the outside world. That is were the young woman had settled. She had perched herself on to the windowsill smoking a cigarette. Taking a long drag she looked over to the reporter. The young girl was beautiful, long raven colored hair and brown eyes that you could get lost in and never return. How could this small framed, fragile looking young woman be the one to have wreaked so much havoc?

"I know that you must be wondering what could have made me turn into what you people like to call a monster. I can't really answer that. All I can do is tell you what happened to me that made me free. I start from the beginning." She took another drag and looked back out on to the world. "I was the average girl…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the movie Natural Born Killers in which I got inspiration from

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the movie Natural Born Killers in which I got inspiration from. Note I will be changing POV through out the story let me know if I confuse you and sorry.

Chapter 2

"I was the average girl…"

"I was so excited I was almost eighteen and then I would be free. Free from school and most importantly free from my family. On the outside I looked like the average seventeen year old with the perfect family. I lived in a nice neighborhood; you know one of those cookie cutter ones that were springing up left and right these days. I had a beautiful mother that was big time business woman. She was only home maybe 3 months out of the year, but who's counting. I had a younger brother that was the apple of my parent's eye, Souta. He could do no wrong even if he pissed on the dinner table. Then there was the sperm donor Naraku, big time lawyer. He was very good at his job. He was also very powerful too due to his ties to some very powerful people. I couldn't take a shit outside of my house with out him knowing.

I know that you must be thinking that I was crazy to have thrown all that away the perfect life with the perfect all American family. Well as the old saying goes never judge a book by its cover. On the inside I was empty and broken. My mother wasn't that bad because she was gone all the time. She had no idea what went on in that house or in any of our lives. Or at least that is what I thought. My brother was too young to understand what was going on, I hope that he never knows for his sake. Behind this wonderful exterior was a hell house or at least it was for me.

I took the same route everyday from school to home and back again, never stopping. If I ever stopped it had better be for a good reason. My father had me on a very tight schedule and I had to live by it or face the consequences. Now you may be thinking, 'oh well he is just being protective of his child,' no. He was being protective of his property. I was his. I did what he said when he said it. I was his toy for lack of a better word. My father raped me on a regular basis and I couldn't do anything about it."

"Why didn't you leave?" questioned the reporter. "Why not run away?"

Kagome just took another drag of her cigarette and sighed. "Who says that I didn't try that, I had. More than once. When it first started I did run. I even went to the police. But, as I said before, my father was a powerful man. Nothing ever came of it because who would believe that the great Naraku would do such a terrible thing. They wrote it off as a spoiled girl trying to get attention." Kagome laughed.

When he got me back home I got the beating of a life time. Soon I just gave up. No one believed me or would help me. I was stuck there. I thought that I would be free once I turned eighteen. I was wrong. I tried to move out. He found me in my room packing. That was probably one of the worst beatings that he ever gave me.

"Where do you thing you're going!" Naraku screamed.

"I am out of here! I am not your property and now legally you can't keep me here! You don't have anything to keep hold of me anymore!"

"The hell you are!"

From there everything was a blur. I remember him punching me then I finally blacked out. Things went from bad to worse. Not only was I getting raped on a regular basis, but now he was starting to get into BDSM. I wanted to die. I had no one to go to. I had no friends and I wasn't allowed to leave the house. All I could do was sit and pray. Pray that this would be the day that I would be set free.


End file.
